Eh
MidnightAyaChan hat Shani (BlackestQueen) zu der Gruppe hinzugefügt.20.12.2018 MidnightAyaChan hat Legend zu der Gruppe hinzugefügt.20.12.2018 MidnightAyaChan hat Rick zu der Gruppe hinzugefügt.20.12.2018 ---- MidnightAyaChan20.12.2018 I'll add Liz as soon as she accepts my friend request. But I have something I need to speak to you all about. ---- MidnightAyaChan hat Lizzard zu der Gruppe hinzugefügt.20.12.2018 ---- MidnightAyaChan20.12.2018 It has been brought to my attention that Fervious has created a "secret" separate account for drawing and roleplaying graphic dog fighting and rolling. I've had 2 members bring this up to me as a cause of major concern that they do not want to be associated with the club if Fervious remains an admin as this does not set a good example for the community. That being said, I did not want to make any rash decisions without consulting my team as I value all you all and your opinions. I do not want to be the DARPG police and tell people what they can and cannot do, especially on side accounts that have no association with Pedigree-Club, but I feel conflicted. I need thoughts and opinions, greatly, and discretion. MKC has taken a hard stance on this and one of their admins involved in this has stepped down / was asked to resign. ---- Lizzard20.12.2018 I had found out about it last night from Kassy since I am an admin in MKC as well. we talked it over there too. I wanted to bring it up with you as well, but decided to cool myself and think before anything. ---- MidnightAyaChan20.12.2018 Originally I was going to let it go since it has nothing to do with Pedigree-Club, but I do agree that as more people find out, it may cause a problem among members. I personally find it disgusting and a bunch of others do as well. It's not a great look for an admin of a club like this imo. ---- AngstyCowboy ��20.12.2018 While i don't necessarily agree with promoting dog fighting in arpg form, i feel its a bit unfair to ask ferv to step down since as of now there are no public rules/ToS for PC ---- Lizzard20.12.2018 But over all, im disappointed in Ferv, but as far as her admin position, I feel that it sets the wrong image. Sure its a side account and "secret" but its only been active for a week and so many ppl have found it. I dont feel comfortable as her having the admin position and running a dog fighting kennel too. ferv is a good friend, but im thinkking more so on PC's image and our stance on the subject. If we are agaisnt it, and so is ferv, but only irl, then we need to uphold that. ---- AngstyCowboy ��20.12.2018 I know at least one person who also does dog fighting but this person does not involve their fighting dogs with PC in any sense ---- Lizzard20.12.2018 MKC has allowed ferv to stay since she doesnt involve any of the fighting dogs in MKC, but her statuses have been revoked in MKC. ---- Shani (BlackestQueen)20.12.2018 Wow, that's Fervs account? I didn't know.(bearbeitet) ---- Rick20.12.2018 I've been sort of out of the loop because I've been running around for the holidays. Darpg is for all fun and games but honestly I think making a dog-fighting kennel is on a different level of serious and can cause problems later on for Fervious and all the groups they're connected with. ---- MidnightAyaChan20.12.2018 I hate being in this position. ---- Lizzard20.12.2018 if she wasnt an admin in such a high position, then i wouldnt have as much of a problem, but she is all over PC so her image is strong in it - if im making sense here lol doing laundry too haha ---- Legend20.12.2018 Yeah I get why ppl are upset about it. Having an admin in PC who has a side account with a dog-fighting kennel kind of doesn't add up :/ It certainly doesn't give PC a good image. ---- MidnightAyaChan20.12.2018 here is the account in question, for those who haven't seen it. https://www.deviantart.com/spitfirekennels DeviantArt SpitfireKennels on DeviantArt https://www.deviantart.com/spitfirekennels ---- Legend20.12.2018 I feel like I can't English properly urg Thanks Aya ! I had no idea this was a thing until now e.e ---- MidnightAyaChan20.12.2018 I don't want to do this to Ferv. She's a great admin and always has been. I feel like a massive pile of garbage. ---- Lizzard20.12.2018 heck i do too.....i consider her a friend and she does a lot for the team/group ; ; i feel like garbage and i feel so betrayed/disappointed really maybe talk to her, Aya. see if she is willing to delete the account. shes only had it fro a week ---- MidnightAyaChan20.12.2018 That was my intention after I spoke to you all. ---- Lizzard20.12.2018 cool beans ---- Legend20.12.2018 Me too, I feel like it would be very unfaire to have her step down because of this. It all makes me feel really bad I agree with Lizz, it would be good that you talk to her Aya and then maybe have a discussion with all the team ?(bearbeitet) ---- Lizzard20.12.2018 mmm idk she might feel attacked if we all go at her ---- MidnightAyaChan20.12.2018 that is why I chose to leave her out of this for right now. I didn't want everyone to pounce on her even if accidentally. ---- AngstyCowboy ��20.12.2018 Yeah i would say aya would bring it up to her for now and we'll see what happens from there ---- Lizzard20.12.2018 it certainly is a delicate situation take one step at a time ---- Legend20.12.2018 ---- 21. Dezember 2018 AngstyCowboy ��21.12.2018 One of the concerns i have if we do ask ferv to step down is what happens to ferv's admin status for wusv since ferv did pay 60$ (i paid $15 thus we co own it) ---- MidnightAyaChan21.12.2018 WUSV is affiliated but I have no overreach there. I'm not going to revoke the affiliation or anything. ---- AngstyCowboy ��21.12.2018 Okay just wanted to check ! ---- MidnightAyaChan21.12.2018 If people have concerns over WUSV then they need to reach out there about it I'm only going to speak for my club ---- AngstyCowboy ��21.12.2018 Fair enough My dog is walking around the kitchen looking for any food, its rather funny ---- MidnightAyaChan21.12.2018 that was my cat today. he hasn't been feeling well and threw up his breakfast (and then threw up some foam later on). Since he threw up his food, he was looking around for food to eat since his tummy was empty. ---- AngstyCowboy ��21.12.2018 Oh no i hope your cat gets better <3 ---- MidnightAyaChan21.12.2018 cats are just dumb if they eat too fast, they'll throw up and if they don't eat at certain times, they'll throw up ---- AngstyCowboy ��21.12.2018 They must n o m Let them n o m ---- MidnightAyaChan21.12.2018 yeah, I read online that if they don't eat at times which they are used to eating, they can get upset stomaches from the stomach acid that the body produces in anticipation of food and cats are known for eating too fast and then throwing it right back up. e_e ---- AngstyCowboy ��21.12.2018 N O M ---- MidnightAyaChan21.12.2018 ---- MidnightAyaChan21.12.2018 Everyone, say bye to Pinnacle! They're stepping down from being an admin. ---- Rick21.12.2018 Take care guys I hope the group continues going well and you all have a wonderful holiday. ---- Rick hat die Gruppe verlassen.21.12.2018 ---- MidnightAyaChan21.12.2018 Gonna probably have to hire more staff... ---- AngstyCowboy ��21.12.2018 Oh rip didn't actually say goodbye :') ---- MidnightAyaChan21.12.2018 They left due to the Ferv drama. I haven't yet had a moment to speak to her. ---- AngstyCowboy ��21.12.2018 That would create some issues for some people :') Are they still gonna participate in the group as a member? ---- MidnightAyaChan21.12.2018 Not sure 22. Dezember 2018 MidnightAyaChan22.12.2018 I'm talking to Ferv now. ;O; ---- AngstyCowboy ��22.12.2018 Good luck! ---- Legend22.12.2018 Sends buckets of luck to Aya